After The Battle ::Rikkai Edition::
by Gwynhafra86
Summary: -Takes place after the last manga chapter- He had failed his team, failed all of the faith they placed in him. As he reflects on his loss, he realizes that someone had always been there to support him. Someone he took for granted. SanaYuki. TezuRyo hints


**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters. I only own my muse.**

**Warning: Shonen-ai one-shot. May contain spoilers for the latest manga chapters.**

**Pairings: Sanada X Yukimura, hints of Tezuka X Echizen**

A/N: Not too happy with how the manga ended, so I've written a short fic. Please note that this takes place after the latest chapter.

To the story then…

**After the Battle ::Rikkai Edition::**

By: Gwynhafra86

Sanada's POV

They were back at the bridge. The same one where Seiichi had told him about his sickness, and his chances of recovery. The same one where Seiichi had voiced his fears of not being able to play tennis again. The same one where Sanada had promised to bring him victory with his own hands.

He had failed. Failed to bring the gold medal back to Seiichi. Failed to make him happy. Failed to protect him from hurt.

Speaking of hurt...he looked up and watched Seiichi intently. The blue-haired captain's back was turned towards him, but Sanada knew it was there. The red, palm imprint, one that stood out against his pale cheek. He, Sanada Genichirou had hit him. He had hit the person he wanted to protect most in the world, the one who had his respect, and the one who held his heart.

Seiichi's didn't turn back, seemingly watching the stream beneath the bridge with an odd fascination. Sanada could not guess what was on his mind at all. Probably the match. Seiichi had lost after all, lost to that brat of Tezuka's.

Sanada shook his head, trying to clear the memory. He didn't want to think about that last match at all, and he didn't want to think about after they had lost the match. The Rikkai kings have failed to clinch their third consecutive win, having handed that title over to Seigaku on a silver...no...gold platter. He could still remember the look of disappointment on everyone's face, and Seiichi...even though Seiichi had lost, the captain wore the smile on his face again, as he tried his best to lift the spirits of their comrades once more. Sanada knew, however, that the smile was a mask. No one could have been feeling worse than Seiichi at that moment.

Sanada closed his eyes as another memory came back to haunt him. After that, Seiichi had asked him to hit him. Sanada had protested at that, of course. He wasn't the only one, Yanagi had been the next to protest too, followed on by Yagyuu. Kirihara had offered to be hit in Seiichi's place. However, those blue diamonds pierced through Sanada like steel, as he next did something Sanada would fear most. He _commanded_ Sanada to hit him.

Being given a direct command, it would already be like a slap to Yukimura if Sanada, his vice-captain refused. Sanada's hand felt heavy as he lifted it, almost mechanically, and struck the captain hard across his left cheek. Seiichi didn't make a sound, even though all the regulars had either given a gasp of horror, or a yell of protest. What made it worse was that even though he was hit, Seiichi continued to smile.

"Thank you, Genichirou."

Yukimura's POV

He gazed at the water, watching the never ending flow beneath the bridge. It was sundown now, and the setting sun painted pale gold and red streaks on the waters.

They had been here for almost an hour. This was his favourite spot whenever he wanted to reflect on something, or when he wanted to have some time alone.

As usual, Genichirou tagged along. The cap-wearing boy stood behind him, not making a sound. He stood a distance away to give him some personal space, yet near enough that if he needed a shoulder to cry on, Genichirou would be at his side in a flash. Yukimura felt truly lucky, to have a vice-captain this dedicated. While he did say that he wanted to be alone, honestly speaking, he didn't. He wanted someone to be there with him, someone who would be able to lend his presence to comfort him, without getting in his way of his reflections.

Yukimura did feel like crying at the moment, though he blocked that off with his mental strength. He had failed them. Failed all of them. He had broken the rules of the Rikkai kings, when he was supposed to be the one standing at the top, leading them to victory. He could see it in all their eyes when he returned to the courts, the looks of hope. He was their trump card, and all of them gave him that acknowledgement, and had put all their faith in him.

Yet all it took was one point, and one person who truly understood the meaning of tennis to send all their dreams crashing down.

He took in a deep breath. After he had lost, he had ordered Genichirou to hit him. He had heard from Yanagi that the vice-captain had punished himself severely when he lost in the Kantou tournaments. If Genichirou would take responsibility for his defeat, then shouldn't he, the captain, be more accoutable for his loss? Of course, the cap-wearing boy wouldn't hit him. He had known the stoic vice-captain long enough to know that he'd rather commit seppukku than lay a finger on him. That was why he had commanded him. Only then would Genichirou hit him, wanting to protect his honour as the Rikkai captain.

He could still remember the shudder that ran through the black-haired boy, could see the dead look in his eyes as he lifted his hand, and after he had done the deed, Genichirou wouldn't look at him. Not even once.

The sting was still present on his cheek. It hadn't been that long since the match ended after all. Seiichi ignored the twinge. He knew, without having to turn back, that his vice-captain was hurting too. Hurting because of his failure as captain, hurting because of his failure as a friend.

General narrative

The hours continued to tick by. While in some sushi shop somewhere, a bunch of tennis players in blue uniforms were probably cheering and celebrating their victory, the pair of Rikkai demons were left to lick their wounds, both left to regret over the day's events.

Sanada continued to watch Yukimura's back silently, as he kept his arms folded, and his lips sealed. He wouldn't speak up, not before his captain did. Yukimura would need the time to reorganize his thoughts and heal.

After some time, the wait paid off, as Yukimura straightened up, and at long last, turned to the cap-wearing boy. Sanada averted his gaze though, not wanting to look at his face, not wanting to look at what he had done.

"Sanada..." The captain began.

The addressed teen remained unmoving, still not looking at him. Yukimura lowered his gaze to his feet. "I'm sorry."

Sanada finally looked at him. Sorry for what? Sorry for losing? Sorry for commanding Sanada to hit him? What?!

Judging from Yukimura's expression, he probably meant both, even though he didn't specify. Sanada gave a sigh and looked away again. "I'm sorry too."

Yukimura gave a sad smile. "You're not the one who needs to apologize."

There was a short moment of pause between them. The haunted look didn't leave either of their eyes. Sanada was the first to speak up again, as he walked over to close the distance between them, closing in on Yukimura's personal space.

"After this, we will be retiring." He stated rather bluntly.

Yukimura winced. "I know." They've lost their chance at victory in junior high. They wouldn't have this chance again.

Sanada stopped a short distance away. This round, he didn't look away, as he kept his gaze on Yukimura. "But this is not the end for us. This is not the end of our tennis."

Sanada slowly reached out with his hand, the same one he had hit Yukimura with, and very gently, he placed it on Yukimura's shoulder. "You have had to take on the burden of being the club's support all these times. Enough, Yukimura."

The captain looked at him in surprise. Enough? What did he mean by that? Was Sanada that disappointed in his leadership?

Sanada's gaze was steady, and the hand on Yukimura's shoulder was reassuring. "From now onwards, please allow me to be your rock."

It was only then did Yukimura understand why he had lost. Echizen was strong not just for his love for tennis. Echizen had someone supporting him from behind all along, as a certain captain hadn't left him ever since the prodigy had entered Seigaku.

Yukimura had lost sight of that strength. Sanada had been by his side all along, but burdened by his duties as captain, and frustrated by his sickness, and his inability to do anything, Yukimura had become bitter. Even if Sanada was there, he wasn't able to see him.

He closed his eyes, allowing a single tear to fall, his only sign of weakness, and one he would show only to Sanada. He had lost because he had taken his comrade's presence for granted, the person most important to him.

He did not say a word to Sanada's request. He hadn't needed to. Sanada was there to support him if he fell, without him needing to voice it out. Surely enough, he could feel his vice-captain's hands around him, holding him tightly. They remained like that for a while, not saying a word.

After some time, Yukimura wrapped his arms around the taller boy's form in a silent gesture of thanks. He wouldn't repeat today's mistake again. He had Sanada by his side after all.

"Thank you, Genichirou."

**The End**

**Please Read and Review. No Flames Please.**

-Gwyn86


End file.
